falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
K1-98.txt
DN009_MQ205 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0006D07D |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' What have you done! |after=Courser: Thank you. Now if you could give me just a moment? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D07B |before=Courser: K1-98. Your little adventure is over. It's time to go home. |response=''{Nervous}'' No, please, you don't have to do this. |after=Courser: Relax, you won't feel a thing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D079 |before=Courser: Relax, you won't feel a thing. |response=''{Afraid}'' Stop! I'm begging you. Don't do this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016FB4E |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' It's in the toolbox under the stairs. |after=Synth: Use the terminal to open the door. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' It's under some debris, keep looking. |after=Synth: Use the terminal to open the door. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D0E17 |trow=2 |before=Synth: It's in the toolbox under the stairs. |response=''{Concerned}'' Use the terminal to open the door. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Synth: It's in the toolbox under the stairs. |response=''{Concerned}'' You already have the password, use it to unlock the terminal! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7CC2 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' He... He deserved to die. |after=Synth: I know you're not here for me, but... I can't get out. Not on my own. |abxy=A}} |topic=0006D075 |before=Player Default: I promise not to hurt you. |response=''{Worried}'' I guess I don't really have a choice do I... |after=Synth: The guard put the password in a toolbox over there under the stairs. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D072 |before=Player Default: Who are you? |response=''{Friendly}'' We'll talk once you open the door. I promise I won't run. |after=Synth: The guard put the password in a toolbox over there under the stairs. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0006D06B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' I know you're not here for me, but... I can't get out. Not on my own. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' I'm going to have to trust you to help me. |after=Player Default: I promise not to hurt you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0006D069 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I guess I don't really have a choice do I... |response=''{Confident}'' The guard put the password in a toolbox over there under the stairs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Use it to gain access to the terminal and open the door. |after=Synth: Looks like you've already found the password. Use it to unlock the terminal and open the door. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0006D066 |before=Synth: Use it to gain access to the terminal and open the door. |response=''{Relieved}'' Looks like you've already found the password. Use it to unlock the terminal and open the door. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7CC2 |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Thank you. I don't know what to say. |after=Player Default: You don't have to say anything. You're welcome. |abxy=A}} |topic=0024974C |before=Synth: I think I would have lost him, too. But then I was captured by these... mercenaries. And all this happened. |response=''{Confident}'' Thanks again for your help. I'm going to look for supplies before heading out. |after=Synth: And before you ask, no, I don't need any more help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A9835 |trow=2 |before=Synth: Thanks again for your help. I'm going to look for supplies before heading out. |response=''{defiant. Regaining her confidence. / Confident}'' And before you ask, no, I don't need any more help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' The Commonwealth is unforgiving. I need to make it on my own or I'm dead. Maybe we'll meet again, under better circumstances. I... hope we do. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0006D062 |before=Player Default: Don't say anything, just get out of here. |response=''{Suspicious}'' I will. I just... need a little time to gather myself. Figure out my next step. Thanks again... I guess. |after=Synth: My... Institute designation is K1-98. But I prefer Jenny. So yes, I'm a synth. If you hadn't already guessed. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0006D014 |before=Player Default: I will. I just... need a little time to gather myself. Figure out my next step. Thanks again... I guess. |response=''{wary... a bit haltering / Friendly}'' My... Institute designation is K1-98. But I prefer Jenny. So yes, I'm a synth. If you hadn't already guessed. |after=Synth: I knew they'd send a Courser. I just didn't think he'd find me so fast. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D012 |trow=2 |before=Synth: My... Institute designation is K1-98. But I prefer Jenny. So yes, I'm a synth. If you hadn't already guessed. |response=''{Neutral}'' I knew they'd send a Courser. I just didn't think he'd find me so fast. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' I think I would have lost him, too. But then I was captured by these... mercenaries. And all this happened. |after=Synth: Thanks again for your help. I'm going to look for supplies before heading out. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016FB4C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' I could use a little help over here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Help me! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Over here! |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000A7CC2 |trow=2 |before= |response=I don't need your help anymore. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can handle myself, no need to stick around. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files